Kenshin's Responsibility
by Masked Kid
Summary: Yoshi finds out that Kenshin has a "responsibility" to Megumi. But did he really understand what they were talking about?


KENSHIN'S RESPONSIBILITY A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this little one-shot fic of mine, especially since this is my very first fan fic. Please give it a review so that I can improve in my other fan fics. Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. The main idea used in this fan fic is not originally mine. I just got it from a Filipino sitcom called, "All Together Now."  
  
It was Kaoru's birthday. Yoshi was about to go to Kenshin at the living room. He was going to ask him about Kaoru's birthday present. He was about to go inside the room when suddenly he heard Kenshin having a conversation with Megumi. Since he was a kid who had some respect to others, he decided not to disturb the two, thinking it might be something serious.  
  
"Kenshin," Megumi uttered.  
  
"Megumi?" Kenshin responded.  
  
"You know you have a responsibility to me, Kenshin." Megumi said.  
  
"I know." Kenshin confirmed.  
  
Yoshi got curious. "Did he just say that he has a responsibility to Megumi?"  
  
Megumi then spoke, "I remember last night. You went to my bedroom ..."  
  
Yoshi was stunned, "Kenshin went to her bedroom last night?"  
  
Megumi continued, "...and then you came to me and suddenly you..."  
  
"Don't worry," Kenshin interrupted, "I know I took something from you so I will fulfill the obligation that I put myself into."  
  
"I'm expecting that, Kenshin." Megumi said.  
  
"Umm...Megumi," Kenshin started, "could you go with me to the store? I'd like to buy some things for a special girl."  
  
"Okay," Megumi said.  
  
The two people left the room and then the dojo. Yoshi had a moment of silence, trying to analyze everything he heard. "Kenshin has a responsibility to Megumi. He also said he took something from her."  
  
Then his mouth suddenly uttered an idea, "If someone gets your virginity, that means..." He thought about the idea and slowly said, "...the girl is pregnant."  
  
Even slower, he added, "If the girl is pregnant, the boy has a..." He then paused in shock, thinking on the words he was going to say next. But it was only for a moment. With the eyes of a stunned individual, he slowly continued, "...responsibility to the child.  
  
Yoshi was stunned. He thinks he knows what Kenshin and Megumi were talking. Kenshin made Megumi pregnant! "Oh no," Yoshi quietly said, "Kaoru will be very upset."  
  
"Why Yoshi?" a voice was heard.  
  
Yoshi was terrified. He knew who owns that particular voice. He slowly turned his head to his back and confirmed his thoughts. It was Kaoru!  
  
"Why will I be upset, Yoshi?" Kaoru continued asking.  
  
Yoshi's mind was blank. What will he say to Kaoru? He can't just tell her the "cruel truth". Not now, especially since her birthday is near.  
  
"But," Yoshi soon pondered, "Kaoru has to know the truth!"  
  
Yoshi took a deep breath so that he can prepare himself in uttering the unkind words to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru," Yoshi started, "I have some bad news to tell you."  
  
"What kind of bad news?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Yoshi took another deep breath. He then continued, "Kenshin...well...he seems...he...uh..."  
  
"What about Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
Yoshi took another deep breath. He was worried at what Kaoru will feel. Then he said, "Kenshin made Megumi pregnant."  
  
Kaoru's face was full of shock, as Yoshi expected. Who wouldn't be shocked at news like that?  
  
"That's not true! It can't be!" Kaoru insisted.  
  
"It's true," Yoshi said in a soft voice. "I heard Kenshin said that he has a responsibility to Megumi. That means he has a child from Megumi, right?"  
  
Kaoru was speechless. It was as if she didn't want to believe what she just heard.  
  
"Then," Yoshi continued, "Kenshin also said something about taking something from Megumi. That must be her virginity. It all adds up, right?"  
  
Kaoru still can't say a word. Now it seems she can't take it no more. She quickly went outside the dojo, trying to find Kenshin. Yoshi followed the shocked and enraged Kaoru. Unexpectedly, Kenshin and Megumi arrived from their short shopping trip. They had smiles on their faces when they showed up. Kaoru then called Kenshin's attention.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted in an angry tone.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin responded.  
  
Kaoru went nearer to Kenshin. Her hand turned into a closed fist, like it had a desire to punch the hell out of Himura.  
  
"Is it true?" she quickly asked. "Is it true you have a responsibility to Megumi?"  
  
"Ummm...." Kenshin was wordless for a while. He turned his head to Megumi and stared at her for a while. Then he turned his head to face the angry- looking Kaoru. Then Kenshin admitted, "Yes, it's true."  
  
Kaoru was very shocked. Her fist was closed even harder. She raised it and punched it to the cheek of Himura. As she punched him, she shouted the word, "Baka!" Kenshin was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Kaoru" Kenshin said. "I just wanted to make you happy."  
  
"Baka," Kaoru angrily remarked while slapping his face, "how can this make me happy?  
  
"But I only borrowed part of Megumi's money, Kenshin said ", the rest is my money," Kaoru was confused. How did money reach a pregnancy issue like this?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked with a loud voice.  
  
"Well," Kenshin explained, "you see..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kenshin enters Megumi's bedroom.  
  
Megumi: Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Megumi! I, I, I...  
  
Megumi: Yes, yes?  
  
Kenshin: I'd like to borrow some money from you if you don't mind. I need to buy a gift from Kaoru for her birthday tomorrow.  
  
Megumi: Oh. How much do you need?  
  
Kenshin: 500 yen.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"And there," Kenshin said, "I now have a responsibility to Megumi."  
  
"And you better not forget it too, Kenshin," Megumi suddenly spoke, "500 yen is a lot of money, you know?"  
  
"I won't forget it!" Kenshin said, "I promise!"  
  
Kaoru and Yoshi were shocked. Their eyes turned to dots and their mouths were wide open. All that time they thought Kenshin's responsibility was the child they thought Megumi was carrying. But it was just an unsettled debt!  
  
"So," Yoshi started to speak, "Megumi isn't pregnant?"  
  
"Of course not!" Megumi said, "Who said I was pregnant?"  
  
Yoshi silently left them when Kaoru noticed him getting away. "YOSHI!!!" Kaoru called his attention with that scary voice. With all the energy he got, Yoshi ran away from Kaoru, who started to chase him like a ferocious beast. Kenshin and Megumi are still standing on the ground, staring the chase of "the beast and her prey" with sweat drops falling on their heads.  
  
"Do you have any idea why those guys are chasing each other?" Megumi said all in a sudden.  
  
"Nope," Kenshin said, "I have absolutely no idea." 


End file.
